July 4th
by Little-miss-laughs-alot
Summary: It's a few months after the attack on NYC, and it's Steve's first birthday in the 21st century! What will the rest of the team do? Happy Birthday is sung, cake is eaten, and the team learns a bit about each other in the process. (Longest oneshot yet!)


DISCLAIMER- I don't own the Avengers! Everything belongs to Marvel!

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Steve watched the numbers flash as he rode up to near the top of the Avengers Tower, his T-shirt sticking to him uncomfortably. It was summer, hot and humid, and he had just gone for a run. A part of him had wanted to make his way into Brooklyn, but he didn't think he'd be able to cope with seeing his old home looking so different. He wanted Brooklyn to always appear in his mind like it did when he was growing up, with none of the neon lights and technology it had now.

Steve sighed, he missed a simpler time, his childhood, in which his mother would sing him to sleep with old Gaelic lullabies, and it would feel like he was in a soft warm bed as opposed to a threadbare couch in a drafty apartment. When he and Bucky would sneak into office buildings and ride the elevators, or into movie houses because they didn't have the money. When Steve was growing up, you learned to be grateful for what you had, instead of always having the newest technology. A line from a song that Steve had heard playing had stuck with him, "It's not having what you want, it's wanting what you've got." That described the lesson his mother had taught him, but what people now seemed to forget

Steve stepped out of the elevator, greeting JARVIS when the computer spoke. He was slowly getting used to having a talking house, but it had been quite the shock the first time he heard the AI. Steve crossed the living room and continued down the hall until he reached his room. When the light was turned on, he smiled slightly. The walls were decorated with pencil sketches of his past; Bucky and he laughing as ten year olds, Peggy walking down the line of men in uniform, the Howling Commandos surrounding a table in the Stork Club when they agreed to join his team. The last picture was bittersweet, it showed his mother making him a small birthday cake while he and Bucky waited eagerly, even though they were both in their late teens at that point. That had been when they were sixteen, and it had been the last birthday when his mother was alive; before the influenza outbreak.

Steve changed quickly, donning a blue T-shirt and jeans, as that was all that Tony would let him wear; he had hidden all of the clothes he dubbed, I old mannish/I. He looked around; there was usually some sort of noise in the tower, but it was absolutely silent. Steve got up, slightly unnerved, and proceeded to call their names.

"Sir?" JARVIS' voice startled Steve. "If I may?" Steve nodded, lYour teammates are all in the general lounge."

"Thank you, JARVIS." Steve replied, slightly amazed at the fact that all of them were in the tower at the same time, even Thor. The Asgardian had arrived as quickly as before, but this time bringing good news and two people. He had walked in the door like he had never left, holding the hand of a woman with light brown hair and a younger, dark haired girl of around twenty behind them. Thor had happily introduced the two as "The lovely lady Jane, and her humorous companion, Darcy."

Darcy and Jane fit right into the atmosphere of the tower. Jane was able to talk science and tech talk with Tony and Bruce, who was surprised at the fact that she couldn't care less about the fact that he could turn into a monster, as long as he was a good person as Bruce. Darcy had a sense of humor to match Tony and Clint, and they both got along very well with the other two women in the tower.

For once, neither SHIELD agent had a mission, and Tony and Bruce hardly ever saw the light of day once they had disappeared into "Candyland", also known as Tony's labs. Pepper spent a lot of her time jetting off to different conferences, trying to keep Stark Industries going. Steve smiled at the thought of his teammates before reentering the elevator and tapping the icon for the 89th floor, which was their commons floor. Tony and Pepper's living areas started on the 90th floor, and the other Avengers each had their own floor starting at 88 and down. Even Darcy and Jane had a floor, even though Jane spent most of her time with Thor.

After JARVIS alerted him that he had reached the 89th floor, he stepped out and entered the large, yet cozy room. "Why is it dar-"

He was cut off by the lights turned on and people jumping out and shouting, "SURPRISE!" His eyes widened comically and his mouth dropped open, surveying the room. There were red, white and blue streamers, balloons, and a banner stretching across the room, spelling, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAP! The people there were just the team, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy.

Steve broke into a huge grin and thanked everyone profusely. "How did you know it was my birthday?" He asked while recieving hugs from nearly everyone there.

"How could we not?" Tony gave him a look, even while wishing him a happy birthday, "Seriously? Your birthday is the fourth of July? Did you get your birth certificate changed when you became Captain America, or was it some sort of requirement for you to be considered for the Super Soldier Serum?"

"Very funny, Tony." Steve rolled his eyes. "Just hilarious."

"Happy birthday, Steve!" Pepper gave him a huge hug, which Steve returned.

"Thanks, Pepper!"

Once the redhead let go, he found himself engulfed in a bone-cracking bear hug from Thor, who boomed, "I am very happy that I was able to partake in your celebration of age!" causing everyone around to rub their ears.

"Thanks, Thor!" Steve thanked genuinely, "But can you let go now? It's getting a bit hard to breathe." Thor let him go and Jane led the god away, telling him to speak quietly.

"Happy birthday, Steve," Natasha and Clint came up to Steve together, just like they always do things. Natasha gave him a quick hug, and even Clint gave him a friendly manly-hug, causing Natasha to roll her eyes. "Phil wanted to come, but he's still in the medical wing on bed rest." Natasha informed him. All of the Avengers had been overjoyed when they found out that Phil Coulson had survived, but they were all mad at Fury for lying to them.

After everyone had wished him a happy birthday at least once, Tony stood on a chair and shouted, "ALL RIGHT! EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" All heads turned towards the eccentric billionaire and he nodded in approval. "Food time!"

As they all made their way to the table, the room erupted into chatter. At least ten conversations were going on at once between the eight people in the room. Add in the fact that one person was a very large, very loud god, and another was an eccentric billionaire who loved being heard, it was safe to say that the small group was louder than the average high school cafeteria. Steve grinned when he saw the food laid out on the table; all his favorites. It was just like a regular Independence Day cookout, just inside, and with a group of superheroes.

After they had all eaten their fill of hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken, and salad, even though Thor still wanted more, Tony stood up on his chair again. "Alright!" He had procured a megaphone from who-knows-where, and was staring them into silence, as they all rubbed their ears. "Who wants cake!"

As of on cue, JARVIS dimmed the lights, and Pepper, whom Steve just realized was missing, entered the room with a large, circular cake, and everyone had broken into a loud chorus of happy birthday. Thor seemed to have trouble with it though. Steve thanked everyone again and looked closet at the cake after blowing out the candles. It was frosted red with white and blue fireworks drawn on it, but the funny part was that the candles were actually Avenger-shaped. Each one of them had their own candle-them.

"Thank you!" Steve smiled at everyone, "Really, thanks."

"No problem!" Pepper gave him another hug and whispered in his ear, "Be glad I talked Tony out of putting real fireworks on it."

Steve chuckled at the eccentricities of his teammate, "Thanks Pepper." When the cake was cut open, his smile widened, it was two circular layers forming a thick one, and the bottom layer was chocolate, the top one vanilla. "This is great! Thanks!" he said after he swallowed.

The night passed quickly, and it was late at night after the fireworks. Pepper, Jane, and Darcy had all claimed fatigue and went to bed, leaving just the Avengers. They had all gone onto the roof and sat in a circle on cushions, surrounding a bonfire. Music was playing softly from the speakers that were positioned around them. For a while, they were all content with just sitting and relaxing; Natasha leaning against Clint, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, Thor sitting cross-legged, eating a poptart he had snagged from the kitchen, Tony lounging, Bruce sitting with his hands resting on his knees, his head on his hands. Steve just watched them all, smiling again at the thought that he had these strange, amazing people with him.

Of course, Tony broke the silence. "Let's play a game." All heads turned to him in surprise. "What kind of game?" Bruce asked warily, Tony's idea of a fun time wasn't always (or usually, for that matter) everyone else's idea.

"Like... Truth or Dare, just without the dare." Seeing a few raised eyebrows, he continued defensively, "I mean, sure, we live in the same place, and we've saved the world a few times. But I don't know about you guys, but I don't really know you."

"He's right. If we're going to be a team, we should know each other better. It could be a problem in a case where somebody " Steve looked pointedly at Tony. "Doesn't tell us that water is a trigger for a flashback, or something else like that." Seeing this logic, the others nodded, even Thor, who didn't seem to understand what Truth or Dare was.

"Good! Let's play! I'll start!" Tony was very excited that his idea hadn't gotten rejected. On the other hand, Natasha and Clint looked like they were regretting their decision to join in.

Bruce broke in before he could start "How about some ground rules? Rule number one, absolutely I No /I lying," Tony glanced at the two assassins when Bruce said that. "Two, only one question per turn. You can't ask two questions in one. Everyone got it? They all nodded and Tony sat forward, excited to start.

"Ohkay, I choose..." He scanned everyone's faces, "Brucie!" He sing-songed, Bruce rolled his eyes at the nickname but nodded. "Why does General Ross hate you so much? It can't I just /I be the fact that you turn big and green."

To everyone's surprise, the scientist turned red. "Well, I-" he muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Tony smirked.

"I dated his daughter." Bruce stated louder, causing everyone to state at him. Tony let out a cackle of laughter.

"You-" He grinned, "This is great! It takes the protective father thing to a whole other level! Way to go!" Tony kept chuckling to himself, even as Bruce scanned the group on the rooftop.

"Okay, I pick, um, Thor." The god of thunder looked up at the scientist. "Well, something you said on the helicarrier got my attention. When I called Loki crazy, you defended him, calling him your brother. But you said a minute later that he was adopted. What's the story behind that?"

This grabbed everyone's attention, and Thor looked down, his blue eyes sad. "Loki and I grew up as brothers, we were as close as any brothers were, closer than many. We were raised believing that Loki was my real brother, we both believed it, and he was my brother, even though he does not share blood. Just over a year ago, I was banished, following one of my reckless adventures that had almost lead my realm into war with Jotunheim, the land of the frost giants." He added for the others' benefit. "An unfortunate series of circumstances brought Loki to the discovery that he is not of Asgard.

"As it turned out, in the war against the Jotun over a millennia ago, when my father defeated the king of the Jotun, he discovered a baby, small for a frost giant," Most eyes widened, understanding where this was going. "He used magic to make the child appear Asgardian, and named him Loki Odinson." Thor finished with a heavy sigh, resting his head in his hand.

Everyone else exchanged looks, and Steve spoke up. "He didn't find out until last year?" This was the part that stuck with Steve the most. Thor shook his head.

"I wish to move to happier topics. It is you date of birth, Steve Rogers, after all." Thor smiled slightly. "I choose you to be inquired." Steve looked at the demigod, waiting for his question. "How many years of age are you?"

"Physically or officially?"

"I wish to know both." Nobody complained that that was technically two questions.

"Well, I spent sixty-six years in the ice. I was born in 1922, and it's 2012, so I am officially ninety years old," He did the math in his head, as everyone stared at Steve; it was easy to forget that he was actually that old when you looked at him. "And physically? I was twenty-three when I put the plane in the water in '45, so I just turned twenty-four." Silence met his words.

Steve looked up to see five sets of eyes on him. "What?"

"You-" Tony seemed to have trouble getting the words out, "You put a plane in the water when you were barely old enough to I drink/I?"

"Yeah..." Steve raised an eyebrow amusedly at Tony.

"How-" He was cut off by Natasha. "We get it, he's very young! Let's get on with it!"

Steve smiled, and looked at Natasha. "What happened in Budapest? I heard you say something about it during the fight, but didn't ask. This can go for either of you two." He added to the agents.

They exchanged glances, going into one of their silent conversations before smirking and simultaneously stating, "That's classified." Everyone groaned and they laughed. Natasha stated, though, that Steve could ask something else, as he didn't actually get an answer.

The blonde thought for a minute before asking, "Clint, where did you learn to shoot so well?"

The assassin tilted his head to the side as if in thought before responding. "You ever hear the phrase, 'I'm going to run away and join the circus'?" Steve nodded, bemused. "There's your answer. My brother and I ran away from the children's home when I was pretty young and joined the circus in town at the time, Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders. Two guys called Trickshot and Swordsman trained me. I did always like the bow and arrow though."

"Wait." Tony stated, "You were a I carnie/I?" he burst out laughing. "Oh, this is priceless!" However, he stopped laughing quite abruptly when he saw Natasha twirling a long, thin knife around her fingers.

"How about we keep going, shall we?" Tony nodded and kept an eye on the knife until she resumed her original position of using Clint as a pillow.

The archer looked thoughtful for a minute before deciding, "Hey, Tin man?" Tony glared at him, "How many times have you blown up a lab?"

"If I may, as Mr. Stark will most likely not answer correctly." JARVIS' voice sounded over the speakers.

"Go ahead, JARVIS." Bruce responded.

"By my count, Mr. Stark has completely blown up six labs, blown up small portions of a lab over two hundred times, and set fire to something in a lab accidentally, nearly every week since before 1980." The AI finished his speech, leaving the Avengers in amused silence.

"Traitor." Tony grumbled. "I'm totally sending you to a college campus."

"The sad thing is, we know JARVIS is telling the truth." Bruce stated. "Me especially. Don't think I've forgotten about last week, Tony." The billionaire just grinned, and proceeded to ask Natasha a question. The rest of the night passed in laughter, fun, and just getting to know each other.

Steve smiled, looking around at his team- no, his family. A messed up, crazy one, but a family nonetheless.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

This is what happens when I'm sick. I get a random, overused plot idea, and decide to write a story, combining a few overused plot ideas. I hope you liked it! This totally wasn't the direction I was heading in, it was just supposed to be Steve reflecting on his past, then I got the idea for it to be his birthday, then I couldn't let it go without a game of truth, sooo, yeah. This is what came out of it!

On another note, I'm SOO sorry I haven't updated "Film Reels" and "A Little Fall of Rain?" in forever, but there's this little thing called life. And another little thing that takes up more of my time than anything else called Drama Club. I had a six hour rehearsal on Thursday, and I had to study for an AP Gov test, AND I had geometry homework... Sophomore year sucks.

Okay, I love feedback, so don't leave me hanging! Virtual creamsicles to anyone who reviews! Or fudgesicles! REVIEW!

-Little-miss


End file.
